Izzy
Izzy/Mysteria (The Psycho Hose Beast) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. She was placed on the Screaming Travelers, but the teams were merged in Japanese HiJinks. She was voted off in Big Ben Diving. Izzy moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. Izzy was placed on the Screaming Performers, but switched places with Sierra, since she missed Cody, Izzy is now a member of the Killer Clowns, but the teams were merged in Lazer Losers! Izzy was voted off in Take This Ball and Shove It. Izzy advanced to Total Drama High School. Izzy was placed on Team Tornado. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Izzy arrived after Eva did, she was looking for Owen, then Noah reminded her that he didn't make it this season. She did wonderful in the challenge, climbing like a monkey, even making monkey sounds. She and her team won the challenge, when Courtney got to the top, by taking the stairs. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Izzy went crazy during the bike race, she almost made the finish line, but she crashed her bike. Her team won the challenge, when Gwen, Courtney and Duncan crossed the finish line. Even though the Killer Adventurers won, they were missing Ezekiel. In Boating in Italy, Izzy didn't talk during the episode. Her team lost, when Sadie crossed the finish line. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Izzy went swimming in the freezing river during the challenge, which Courtney reminded her that's it freezing, but Izzy didn't seem to notice. Her team won the challenge, when Courtney was the first to enter the plane. In G'Day Australia, Izzy and her team were enjoying slushies in the winners compartment. Izzy was looking out the window, watching the clouds, and wondered where they were going, hoping they were heading to a volcano. During the challenge, Izzy found a spider on the ground which she thought was the red gem, it bite her and she began to speak in tongues. Her team lost the challenge, when Lindsay got the red gem. In El Bullio, Izzy asked Chris if they could be dropped out of the sky again, which Chris followed her idea and dropped them out. Izzy had fun falling. Izzy fell off the bull, but her team won the challenge anyway. In Deep Blue Sea, Izzy didn't talk much, but she screamed in excitement when they were falling. She didn't find any keys, and her team lost. In German Grumps, Izzy was excited to be heading to another place, she asked the others where they think they're going, Heather insulted her and calling her "Izziot". Izzy's team won the challenge, when Katie gave them their flag. In Amazon Drama, Izzy was going through the plane, looking under the sofas. During the challenge, Izzy and her team get captured by natives, they escaped when Cody bites through the rope. Izzy wins the challenge for her team, when the Killer Adventurers were missing a few members. In Robbery in Paris, Izzy didn't talk much, but she did help out in the challenge, by deactivating the alarm. Her team lost, but she was safe. In Japanese HiJinks, Izzy was still hoping they were going to go to a volcano. Chris calls everyone to the diner compartment where he announces they have made it to the merge, and announces that LeShawna is back. Izzy hugs LeShawna, along with Lindsay. Izzy didn't make it past the first challenge, since they didn't get her joke. She voted Gwen to win invincibility, but Courtney won. Izzy was safe from elimination. In Big Ben Diving, Izzy was excited about going to England to bungie jump off of Big Ben. During the challenge, Izzy accidently knocked Lindsay off Big Ben, Lindsay didn't hold that against Izzy. Izzy did alot of flips and backflips, but lost to Eva who did a better job. During the ceremony, Izzy and Duncan were the final 2, Chris gave the final barf bag to Duncan, and Izzy had to take the Drop of Shame, but before leaving Izzy secretly gave her immunity idol to someone. In The Aftermath: 2, Izzy was sitting next to Lindsay. Izzy was the first interviewed and was pretty excited about being there, even though she lost out to a million dollars. Izzy saw her old boyfriend "Graham" in the audience and told them he got a restraining order against her. Izzy didn't hardly speak after that, but she said it was pretty sad about Lindsay and Tyler's break up. In The Aftermath: 3, Izzy said "HI TV LAND!" in a loud voice, but didn't speak much after that. Izzy expressed her opinion about Gwen winning. Alejandro flirted with Izzy, which Izzy said thank you to. In The Final Season...Maybe, Izzy didn't say much. She voted for Gwen to win, and cheered for her when she won. Izzy was very excited when she was chosen to be in Season Two. Season Two .]] In 18 Flags, Izzy jumped off the bus, excited about being at an old amusement park. When Chris showed everyone the mess hall, Izzy licked the table and said "That was gross". During the challenge, Izzy lasted along time and enjoyed herself, but when Izzy jumped out of the ride for joy, she hit her head on the railing. Izzy was placed on the Screaming Performers. In Duncan Tank, Izzy was sleeping in the girls dressing room. Izzy asked Chris if they could do a challenge really extreme, which Chris just paused and igored her. After seeing how upset Sierra was about not being on the same team as Cody, Izzy suggested switching teams, which Sierra happily said yes to. Izzy got picked to dunk a Screaming Performer, which she couldn't get the right number and her team lost. Izzy voted off Justin, but he was safe while Eva was voted off. In I Keep On Loggin' You, Izzy was in the girls dressing room, talking to a snake she found. Izzy said in the confessional that she wondered why Sadie didn't want to ride in the log. Izzy went crazy paddling in the challenge, yet her team lost. Izzy voted off Tyler, and Ezekiel was eliminated. Izzy said in the confessional that Justin was being really mean. In Ringy Dinks, Izzyz didn't talk much during the first part of the episode, but during the challenge she talked alot more. Izzy did wonderful in the challenge, breaking it apart, like Lindsay did. Izzy got a 25 which helped her team finally win a challenge. In Shark Attack, Izzy was in the girls dressing room, talking to her pet snake. Izzy's pet snake, Petey, bit Lindsay and then bit Izzy, who said it was just kisses but then fainted. Izzy said in the confessional that Petey is very friendly, he just likes to bite people. Izzy was very excited about the challenge and hopped onto the board and told everyone to hurry up. Izzy did great during the challenge, but her team lost the challenge. The Screaming Performers voted Izzy to go with Chris to get something. During the ceremony, Izzy used the immunity idol she got from Chris, and voted off Tyler, along with Noah. In Who Wants to be a Heatheraire?, Izzy was in the girls dressing room, talking to her pet snake once again. Izzy said in the confessional that Petey is such a sweet snake, then it bites her and she calls them kisses and faints. Izzy kept expressing during the episode that she wanted to be called "Mysteria" instead of Izzy. During the challenge, Izzy buzzed in on one, but she and her team lost the challenge. Izzy decided to change her name to "Mysteria" and Chris asked her if that was her plan to change her name, since everyone voted off Izzy, she said "What do you mean?", showing Izzy had no intenstions on doing that. Izzy voted off Alejandro. In Hall of Courtneys, Mysteria was in the mess hall talking to everyone and eating. Mysteria said in the confessional that she was liking her name, but kinda liked Izzy a little more, but she'll decide if she wants to change it back or not. During the challenge, Mysteria was almost captured by Chef but she chased after Chef to attack him, which eliminating herself from the challenge. Mysteria and her team finally won a challenge and attended the ceremony for the Screaming Performers. In Drama In The Air, Mysteria didn't talk much during the episode, she tried to cheer up Sierra who was upset over Cody's elimination. Mysteria was excited about the challenge and got into the pool during the challenge, but her team lost the challenge. Mysteria asked Chris if she could change her name back to Izzy since Mysteria wasn't working for her, meaning the votes against her didn't count and Noah was voted off instead of Izzy. In Lazer Losers!, Izzy was in the mess hall with the other contestants, talking to her snake "Petey", which bit her once again. Her pet snake also bit her again in the confessional. During the challenge, Izzy shot just about everyone and was able to win the challenge for herself. Izzy didn't see the video of Gwen and Duncan, and she voted off Lindsay, but Gwen was voted off instead. In Foul Play In the Funhouse, Izzy was in the mess hall with everyone else, talking to her snake again. Izzy showed Lindsay her snake, which bit Lindsay. Izzy lost Petey for a few minutes and found him near Ezekiel. Izzy was really excited about how "awesome" the challenge sounded, and looked angry when she heard Chef was going to be coming after them. During the challenge, Izzy was running and running throughout the funhouse, and ran into Ezekiel who found Petey again, Izzy decided that Petey liked Ezekiel more and let Petey stay with Ezekiel. Izzy eliminated herself from the challenge when she attacked Chef and he pulled her in. Izzy voted off LeShawna, after Heather told her to. In Scareful What You Wish For!, Izzy was in the mess hall with everyone else. Izzy was excited about how creepy it looked outside, telling everyone that's when the vampires, werewolves and zombies come out of hiding. Izzy seemed to still be friendly with Petey. During the challenge, Izzy found a mask in the haunted mansion and used it to scare most of the competitors. Izzy was able to get her hands on the golden Chris, but she wouldn't give it to Justin who was asking her for it, until he said the magic words. Later on, Beth was able to guess the magic word, which was "crackers". Izzy was captured by a ghost, who thought he was trying to ask her out and told him to ask her instead of taking her away. Izzy was happy to see Beth win. Izzy voted off Justin. In Round & Round, Izzy was in the mess hall, eating Chef's food and seemed to enjoy it, calling it "tasty". Izzy began to twirl a bowl around, Sierra told her to be careful, Izzy said she does twirling all of the time, but after she says that the bowl flies at Heather, hitting her. During the first challenge, Izzy went crazy and ran all the way to the top of the hill, with Lindsay right behind her. During the second challenge, Izzy got to go first, since she got to the top of the hill first, she tried three times to get the flag, but failed each time. Izzy voted off Heather, and laughed when she was eliminated. In Can You Dig It?, Izzy was in the mess hall with everyone else. Izzy went to Petey and asked how he was doing and how he liked being with Ezekiel, Petey didn't answer her, but she didn't notice he was ignoring her. Izzy was happy to hear about the challenge, since she was good at finding things like a bloodhound, as she said. During the challenge, it didn't take Izzy long to find her treasure chest, which was in the prize stand, Izzy took her chest back to Chris and was able to win invincibility. Izzy was quite upset to hear that Ezekiel lost Petey and seemed really upset afterwards. Izzy helped Duncan vote off Courtney. In Total Drama's Got Talent, Izzy was in the mess hall, a little bit upset over Petey's disappearence, but she cheered herself up by saying she knew he was just fine. During the challenge, Izzy was the first to do her talent, which she was excited about. Izzy turned on Indian music and began to dance a certain style she called "The Dance of the King Cobra", which featured continuous hissing sounds, which scared Beth and freaked out Chris. Izzy lost the challenge to Lindsay, Izzy helped Duncan vote off Harold. In Take This Ball and Shove It, Izzy was eating Chef's soup, seeming to enjoy it as she asked Lindsay if she could eat what Lindsay wasn't eating. After the lights went out in the mess hall, Izzy said that it reminded her of the IRCMP during the night chasing her. Izzy was happy to hear the challenge, since she was a master at mini golf. During the challenge, Izzy picked was able to get past the first round, but during the second round she got her ball in a sand trap, and she got shocked by her club, which she loved and tried to make it do again. Izzy thought Duncan was funny, when he insulted Lindsay. Izzy voted off Lindsay, and during the ceremony, Izzy and Ezekiel were the final two, and Ezekiel received the final cotton candy, Izzy was fine with being eliminated saying "We all gotta go sometime", and got in the Cannon of Shame, ready to blast off. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Izzy got off the bus arriving to the amusement park, excited since she hadn't seen it in so long and was happy to see Sierra again. Izzy supported Duncan, since she felt bad for him and said she was sorry to Sierra. Izzy waited at the finish line hoping to see someone, and hugged Sierra when she won. Izzy sat on Owen's head on "bus A" and asked him where he thought they were going. Izzy was happy to hear about another season and she got to be on it. Season Three In High School, Tick Tock, Let Me Out!, Izzy didn't talk much in this episode. Izzy was sure Ezekiel's injury was real, and was shocked to find out he was lying after all. Izzy was placed on Team Tornado. Izzy and her team lost the challenge, when Team Rapid built a float out of Chris. Trivia * Izzy is the craziest and wildest contestant on Total Drama. * Izzy used to own a pet snake, Petey, but now he belongs to Ezekiel. Category:Screaming Travelers Category:Screaming Performers Category:Killer Clowns Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Team Tornado